


A Guilty Pleasure

by FailCat



Category: Destiel/Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's guilty pleasure he refused to share.  updated (10/26/2013) has more of a plot now!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first guy on guy/fandom ever but not the first smut type stuff i have wrote. criticism would be appreciated./ help or ideas also:) more is coming i promise but i want to have a story leading up to the hot and heavy. i want dean to be okay and accept his homoerotic side. but i also want him to freak out about it an then sam finds out and they argue about sam sleeping with a demon is okay but dean cant sleep with an angel?

Dean held his breath, he didn't quite understand why Castiel was only inches away, Castiel didn't have quite the grasp of personal space as dean would like. Dean could smell the musk of him; it took almost all of his will power to not drink in his sent.  
     "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?" dean said slightly confused.  
     "My apologies." Cas said not moving away. Dean did a quick downward glance and saw a bulge in Castiel's pants. He felt himself tighten. okay, it’s just, what the hell was this? Dean thought. Castiel moved closer putting his hand on deans hips, Dean's heart did a somersault, pulling Dean into him. Dean could feel the stiffness in his pants pressed up against Cas's bulging erection. "I want you" Said Castiel gazing into Deans eyes. Dean felt the urge to look away but Castiel's blue eyes mesmerized him like no other. "It's not logical or right. I know that, but this, us, it feels right".  
     "Cas" Dean nearly whispered barely keeping eye contact with Castiel.  
     "Dean" Sam said. "Wake up. I wasn't gone that long." Dean's eyes popped open. “you okay? You don't look to good."  
     "What?" said Dean "I'm Fine" what the hell was that? Why was he dreaming about Castiel? And in that manner of a dream. Thinking about the dream make his dick throb. where was Castiel? The thought made him harder. Dean scanned the room, there in the corner sat Castiel. His face wore the intense yet relaxed look. When they meet each other’s eyes it sent a jolt though dean. did he know? Of course not. His panic receding.  
     "You sure?" Asked Sam  
     "Yes. where’s the pie?" Dean asked inquisitively  
     "Here they didn't have pie" Sam said as he handed Dean his burger and a hostess cherry pie.  
     "What’s this?" asked dean holding up the hostess pie "this is not a pie it’s not even remotely related to pie"  
     "it says pie right?" said Sam  
     "Dammit Sammy this is not freaking pie" dean said irritably  
     "Here" Said Castiel scaring the shit out of dean.  
     "God freaking dammit Cas! How many times do I have to tell you, cut it out?" Dean said recovering for the scare.  
     "But I though you wanted pie? It smells fresh and its cherry" stated Castiel  
     "Awesome dude" Dean said ecstatically "Wait where'd you get this from, you don't have any money?"  
     "It was on a window thing outside just a few houses down the street" Castiel said as Dean started at him with quizzical look. "What? Did I not get the right pie? Do you not like it? Dean and Sam then began to laugh "what is funny? I don't understand"  
     "Dude, you stole freaking pie" Dean said grinning like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found plot!!!

It had been four days since dean had that crazy dream. Castiel is quiet as usually with the exception of a confused question needing answered but dean felt odd and he was avoiding him. He liked Castiel, as a friend, even considered him family but this? It was ludicrous. He liked women almost as much as he liked pie but Castiel? He’s a dude and well he wasn't gay and he was a bit homophobic. He'd had guys hit on him and he was always like what? Umm. Uh. Repeat that. Then oh hell no! Dude I like tacos not hot dogs. He couldn’t shake this feeling of epic weirdness also they had just ganked a werewolf and he needed a cold one to relax and forget. he opened the door of the hotel to put his gear in the impala and he nearly shit his pants.

     "Geez Cas, what the hell?" Dean said "Why are you standing in the door way? It's creepy dude."

     "I got the feeling you wanted some alone time" Cas said casually "and I don’t have anywhere else to go"

     "Where’s Sam?" Dean asked "Couldn't you have gone with him?"

     "He went to the library" Cas said "he told me to stay here. He wouldn’t be long."

     " Cas," Dean said shaking his head "Let’s go find Sammy." Sometimes dean couldn’t believe Castiel passed as human, this guy was truly an idiot. 

\----

After they found Sam he told them about the "Green lady" legend.

     "Apparently this girl went missing in 1850, her father was in charge of the American Fur Company and they had to go out on the frontier" Sam said "she was beautiful and smart and her father had always been uneasy about her coming with him but he couldn’t just leave her home because she was such a commodity. Anyways he had her guarded round the clock and made her promise never to leave the compound without an escort."

     "Geez if I was her id book tail and leave" Dean said sarcastically

     "Well that’s exactly what happen" Sam said “one day she got on her horse and just rode off while her father was busy. The two guards on duty reported it to her father so he charged on after here but couldn't keep up because she was an excellent horsewoman and it says here," poninting the the computer "as she was riding it was as if on wings, horse and rider vanished and they were never found. No one knows what happened to her like whether she drowned or starved to death. Her father of course distraught spent the rest of his life looking for her and then he died, though from what it says here he never actually was motivated to act towards the men who guarded her. Some years later legend had it that every seven years the ghost of the fur trader's daughter could be seen riding the old trial east of fort Laramie."

     "Whys she called the green lady? "Was she green?" Asked Castiel giving his cute scrunched up look he get when he is confused.

    "She wasn’t green Cas, she would have been burned at the stake for witchcraft or something" Dean said "She wasn’t green right? Sammy please tell me she wasn’t actually green."

     "Well it doesn’t go into much detail about whether she’s wearing green or is green but I’d assume she was just wearing green" Sam said rolling his eyes.

    "so what are we gonna wait a few years and come back?" Dean asked

    "well it just so happens the festival this weekend is when she is supposed to apear," Said Sam "and there are kids going missing"

    "so this chick is kinapping kids why?" Dean asked

    "i dont know" Sam said. "but the werid part is all of the kids that have gone missing are all females age are twelve, fifteen, and seventeen, who, get this have tried to run away."

    "so start with the parents? See if they had reason to run away again?" asked Dean "then go check out the old fort?"

    "sounds good to me" Sam said "Tina Scott, twelve years old, is the youngest so lets start with her parents"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.hauntedusa.org/greenlady.htm is where i got the legend info.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a case they are gonna check it out. i know where i want it to go but it wants to turn left jump the tracks and take on a mind of its own...

 

They all piled into the impala and drove back to the hotel. On the drive there Dean could have sworn Castiel stared at him the whole time, he was getting the hibby jibbys real bad, he needed a vacation that was clear. Sam went to the dinner across the street to grab dinner while Dean and Castiel stayed in the hotel room. Dean felt awkward and cleared his throat as he sat down at the table  
"I since you are not happy with me" Castiel said  
"What why would I not be happy" Asked dean suspiciously  
" I am not sure but you are avoiding me, are you not?" Asked Castiel  
"No. Why would I do that?" Dean said faking a chuckle  
"Dean I can read your thoughts" Castiel said pausing "if I wanted to but I know you and Sam do not like that." Dean’s eyes near about popped out of his head. He defiantly did not want Castiel reading his thoughts.  
"It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it and stay out of my head. I will kick your ass straight back into heaven. Are we clear?" Dean stated nearly yelling. Castiel eyed him and dean tried not to think about how blue Castiel's eyes were and stay mad at him.  
"I will not read your thoughts" Castiel said after a few seconds thankful dean started to breathe again he was quite confused as to why he got so worked up about Castiel reading his thoughts. It was just a dream and dreams aren't reality. Sam finally got back with the food and they ate as Castiel preoccupied himself with watching TV. After a very quite dinner then they went to bed.

\---

 

Dean couldn't sleep well he finally got up to use the bathroom as he enter the bathroom he saw Castiel trying to figure out the shower. Dean realized he probably never took a shower before.  
"Cas," Dean said "What are you doing?"  
"This thing is unusual, there is water dripping out of the top one and the rest is coming out of the bottom faucet." Castiel said  
"It's a shower. You take all your clothes off and get under the water and clean yourself." Dean said. Like that Castiel had no clothes on and was trying to contort himself under the faucet. Dean would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it but he was more worried about what was throbbing in his pants and that this was the first time he saw Castiel naked.  
"How is one supposed to get under the water when it is so short?" Asked Castiel. Dean finally was able to move and speak.  
"See the faucet," Dean said "that knob on top of it you have to pull it up." Castiel did as he instructed. Water went everywhere and it was cold as fuck. Dean guess Castiel had moved the shower head to examine it. Dean pushed the shower head back into the shower and turned the water to a much warmer temperature. "when you are done or the water gets cold again turn both of the knobs to the right and ii will shut the water off." grabbing a towel he dried himself off and went back to bed he had some serious problems, he hoped the hardness in his pants was because he was groggy and not something else as he fell asleep.

 


End file.
